polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Iowaball
Iowaball |reality = State of Iowa|language = English|capital = Des Moines|affiliation = USAball|religion = Lutheran Christianity, other Protestant, Catholic|founded = 1838, statehood in 1846|intospace = Yes|status =probably watching a cy-hawk game rerun |caption = I'm not American Franceball |image = Iowa.png|predecessor = Iowa Territoryball|gender = Male|type = Stateball|friends = Missouriball (kind of, we've had a rough past though) Chinaball Stronk ally! He has so many students who come to my universities to study too! Minnesotaball Illinoisball Wisconsinball (sometimes) |enemies = Racist piece of shit Imitators Wisconsinball (mostly) Chinaball (Rarely, only when he's acting against Dad a little too much) FLAG STEALER!|likes = corn, popcorn, pigs, strawberries, soybeans, Pizza Ranch, Guns, John Deere, Imports, Riverboats|hates = floods, tornadoes, huskers they get all the credit for my corn,Being Called American France|food = corn, soybeans, popcorn, pork, ice cream|nativename = |bork = Go hawks, Go Cyclones|personality = Cooperative, Dramatic, Snappy|notes = NOT FRANCE YOU MORON!}} Iowaball is a stateball of . He is mostly irrelevant, however, he does host the first caucus for elections that the USAball has every 4-8 years though, and recently his governor was elected as ambassador to Chinaball, meaning that every so often he becomes super relevant. A Youtuber also made a video about him! Here it is! He also just massacred and beat OhioRawr's college football team. Go Hawks! History Iowaball born as a 3ball long ago, but he was adopted by Franceball later, which is why his flag looks so similar to Franceball's flag, he was actually one of the few territories that Franceball kept after the Seven Years War as UKball didn't take it. He once again changed ownership as after the Revolutionary War, Franceball gave USAball the Louisiana Territory, which included Iowaball, He later became a state in 1846. Iowaball was quick to join the union and even quicker to ban Slavery, he was one of the first and few non-13 colonies states that did not allow slavery at the time. He even got into a bloodless flight over Honey with Missouriball, who entered the Union as a slave state, increasing tensions even more between the two states. Eventually, the Civil War broke out, because some Racist Hillybilly Cousinlover Dude named CSAball who attacked the Union, which included Iowa. However, Iowa was never attacked, but shots from a battle in Missouri could be heard by a few people in southern Iowa, some shells even landed on his Clay. Tensions with Missouriball increased even more, as he was in the Union, yet he allowed CSA Troops to set up in his clay and shells had landed in Iowa's clay. Iowa did send some divisions to help out, he eventually helped the Union win, and ended slavery as well. 100 years later, Iowa took several steps to desegregate all of the USA he was even one of the first states to allow interracial marriage and equal rights. He has a huge rivalry with Nebraskaball, as he believes that Nebraskaball is being a rip-off and copycat by doing everything Iowaball does, he even plays his team in football once every year. Cornshucker. Recently, His governor Terry Branstad was elected as Ambassador to Chinaball. His Capital is Des Moines. Relationships Allies * Illinoisball - Best Buddy! He's my neighbor and long-time friend! We were both made states at around the same time too! We send ships and supplies to each other and he can into hating slavery and segregation too! Go Fighting Illini! * Minnesotaball - Also a neighbor! Aside from Football and big ten, we're good friends and we both can into hating Wisconsinball in sports and reality! * Chinaball (Mostly) - I'm good friends with him because my Governor is ambassador to Him, he has a ton of Chinese-Americans who go to my University and is very Stronk! I gib him tractors, corn, and beef and he gibs me clothing materials, technology, and weapons! However I'm very suspicious of you because of your past with Dad and with the number of your people coming to my state...I'M WATCHING YOU! Neutral * Missouriball - Once a former rival, almost made me spill his own blood, allowed racism and slavery yet wanted to be in the Union, however where on better terms than before but it's hard to forget and forgive him and the past. It helps that he can into fireworks and high proof liquor. * Israelcube - I had the largest Kosher meat plant in history until my father conducted the largest workspace raid in history. * Chinaball - I am only suspicious of him because he is a frenemy/rival to my Dad and has the potential to ruin the world, not to mention a ton of his people are coming to my clay, OH shoot! I'm becoming like my rival, no Stop it me! but still though... * Nebraskaball - We are neighbors, and we do share a lot in common, but our huge sports rivalry that both of my teams have with his college team. Plus he's trying to be me and steal my culture, REMOVE FAKE CORN AND UGLY FLAT LANDS! * Wisconsinball - Also a neighbor but me and my neighbors do not always like him and/or what he's doing, He also is kind of a cocky jerk and always acts like he owns us in football and basketball. REMOVE MOXY! REMOVE BADGERS! * Vietnamball & Laosball - After my Dad gave up on South Vietnamball, I bullied him into letting me share my clay with their people. My clay now has more of their people than any other clay outside ASEANball. Enemies/Wannabes * Wisconsinball - OH MY GOD, CAN YOU FUCK OFF?! MINNESOTA, ME AND EVEN NEBRASKA ALL HATE YOU AND YOUR ANNOYING ASS 90% OF THE TIME, YOU WERE THE TERRITORY THAT OWNED ME AND ALMOST STOPPED ME FROM GETTING INDEPENDENCE BACK THEN! HOLD OFF BIOTCH! * Nebraskaball - The Most northern hillbilly state ever.' I HATE YOU! YOU STEAL EVERYTHING I EVER CREATED AND LOVED AND ACT LIKE YOU MADE IT! YOU'RE THE MOST BORING PLACE EVER, WITH YOUR FLATLANDS AND UNINHABITABLE LAND ALONG WITH YOUR SHIT FOOTBALL TEAM YOU RUINED MY LIFE! YOU SHOULD GO HANG WITH THE SOUTHERN STATES SINCE YOU ACT LIKE THEM THE MOST! STUPID CORNSHUCKER, YOU DONT EVEN HAVE GOOD ENOUGH LAND TO FARM! YOU HAD MORE FARMABLE LAND IN THE DUST BOWL! SPEAKING OF WATCHING YOU SUFFER DURING THEN WAS AWESOME! I'M NOT SORRY FAKE CORN FARMER!' * Missouriball - racist bitch ANOTHER WANNABE! EVEN WORSE HE'S RACIST! I HATE YOU TOO! YOU HAVE A HORRIBLE PAST AND WANTED TO JOIN THE UNION YET KEEP UNEQUAL RIGHTS IN LAW AT THE SAME TIME! GFYS! YOU'RE NOT NORTHERN! YOU'RE JUST A HILLBILLY WHOS DENYING HIS PAST! I HATE YOU! * ISISball - OH YOU ARE THE WORST! YOU BOMB PEOPLE FOR NO REASON, YOU FORCE ANYONE YOU CAN FIND WHO IS NOT A SUNNI MUSLIM TO GO UNDER COMPLETE TYRANNY AND TERROR! I HOPE YOU BLOW YOURSELF UP AND GO TO HELL! FUCK YOU! YOU REALLY WANT TO ENFORCE SHARIA LAW, DON'T BOMB PEOPLE! WHY WOULD THEY WANT TO BECOME SUNNI! KYS PLZZZ! YUO EVEN WORST THAN NEBRASKA!!!!! * Franceball - GRANDMA! YOU STOLE MY FLAG YOU STUPID BAGUTEE! How to Draw Drawing Iowaball is simple: # Divide the basic circle shape into three vertical stripes, blue, white and red # Draw a brown eagle with a blue ribbon in the central stripe, over the red script IOWA # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Trivia * Iowaball is the ice cream capital of the world (Le Mars, famous for Blue Bunny Ice Cream) * He's also the popcorn capital of the world (Sioux City, famous for Jolly Time popcorn). * Pigs outnumber people 4 to 1. * Chickens outnumber people 18 to 1. * Former Iowa Governor Terry Branstrad, will soon be ambassador to Chinaball under President Donald Trump. Gallery qY2FAni.jpg PolandballisSurroundedinMurica.jpg Iowaball.png Iowa and his battleship..png zh:愛荷華球 Category:North America Category:USAball Category:Stateballs Category:Protestant Category:Iowaball Category:Red Blue White Category:Stateballs of USAball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:America